


The First Farewell

by genarti



Series: old drabbles and ficlets [8]
Category: The Dark Is Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genarti/pseuds/genarti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, leaving home.  Written in September 2004.  Short fic (drabble).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Farewell

James watches trees blur through the train window. Elm, he notes absently, and beech; Will would know the rest. But Will is back at the train station with Mum and Dad.

This is the first year since James finished grammar school that they have not boarded the bus for school together every morning. The first year in Will's life that he has been an only child, alone. James feels suddenly obscurely guilty.

James, who is rarely introspective, wonders why when he tried to awkwardly say goodbye to his closest brother, Will just smiled crookedly and said, _The first farewell only_.


End file.
